


Actual Love Triangle

by Kill_Myself_Bc_LY_Era_Is_Over



Category: Not - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Sex, bxb - Freeform, smutyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Myself_Bc_LY_Era_Is_Over/pseuds/Kill_Myself_Bc_LY_Era_Is_Over
Summary: An actual love triangle between 3 gay boys.





	Actual Love Triangle

Jacob knew he would regret it later, but at the current moment, he was completely fine with being wrapped around Sam in the empty boy's junior high bathroom at 6:30 in the morning. Is it wrong to love two people at once? He was dating Seth in secret, but he couldn't help but be enticed by Sam. Wouldn't it be okay to try them both on to see who he liked best?

Jacob knew that he didn't want to leave Seth, but who did he like the best? So far, one of the things that made Jacob like Sam more, was that Sam was a great kisser. He was way better than Seth, who sucks at kissing. But Seth, unlike Sam, wasn't anxious or scared that they might get caught making out by a teacher. Jacob also enjoyed the fact that Sam was pretty tall, not taller than him, but not a midget like Seth. And there was one other thing that Jacob loved about Sam: his absolutely sexy hair. It was lushish and curly, not necessarily soft but fine under Jacobs' fingertips. He loved it when he ran his fingers back and forth through Sam's hair as they kissed each other.

But with Seth though, it was all fun and games. Literally. Sam, being insecure, was not ready to lose his virginity. Seth, on the other hand, had spent many long nights making love to Jacob.

"Hey, Sam?" Jacob said pulling away from Sam, "Why won't you have sex with me?"

"Go screw yourself, Jacob, I already told you why."

"Yeah, I know, but other than the fact that you're not ready, is there any other reason you won't?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because, well, I don't know, I was just wondering if there was someone else. Like, if the reason you're holding back with me, is because there's another guy, or girl, that you want to, or have already, done it with."

"No, of course, there's no one else, why would you ask that?"

"No reason."

"Are you seeing someone else other than me?" Sam asked.

"No, absolutely not. You are my one and only. There is no way I could possibly be seeing anybody else other than you. You are way too perfect, there is no way, whatsoever, that I could be cheating on you." Jacob said all in one breath, kind of making it obvious that there was someone else.

"You are a terrible liar, Jacob. Do you expect me to take you as a saint? Of course, there's someone else, you're too perfect for this world Jacob. I'm sure everybody in high school likes you, you sexy homo. And yes, I do kinda care that you're seeing somebody else, but just so long as they don't find out about my 'thing' with you, I'll be fine. I just don't need anyone looking for me, trying to kick my ass because you were the one that was cheating. If anybody asks, I didn't know there was a someone else."

"So you're not mad?" Jacob asked.

"No, not really." Jacob hesitantly looked back up at Sam, "So, do you want to make out some more?"

"Absolutely."

*****

It was lunchtime and Jacob was sitting next to Seth with Sam sitting across from him, surrounded by lots of other friends. Jacob took a bite of his pizza and looked up at Sam, not realizing that he was staring.

"Yo, earth to Seth and Jacob!" Their friend, Hope, said waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Would you two stop staring at Sam like he's The Sex? It's getting a little creepy."

Jacob looked sharply at Seth, why would Seth be staring at Sam?

"Well, seeing as Sam is The Sex, I think we are allowed to stare at him, thank you," Seth replied to Hope.

"Well, Sam may be The Sex," Hayden stated, "but he is The Sex only to me, capiche you idjits?" Hayden said throwing an arm around Sam while glaring at Seth and Jacob.

"Why are you so selfish? Go fuck yourself Hayden, or better yet, go fuck that girlfriend of yours. Or have you already scared Sydney away with that super small dick of yours?" Jacob said smiling at Hayden.

"My penis isn't that small, you penis!" Hayden said as a blush crept up his face.

"You're right, your dick isn't just small, it's a micropenis!" Everyone at the table burst into laughter causing Hayden to get even redder.

"Shut your piehole, Jacob, that's not funny!"

"Aw, you know we love you, Hayden, well, at least Sam does."

"That's because Sam isn't a freaking assbutt, assbutt!"

"Okay, okay, I surrender," Jacob said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Whatever," Hayden said pouting, going back to eating.

*****

"Hey, Seth?" Seth's annoying-kinda-not-really friend Eve called walking up to him late that day during the activity period.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I will give you a million dollars if you draw a picture of Levi from Attack on Titan for me." (Hint, hint)

"I would, but you never finished that picture of that one anime girl. If you finish that, I'll draw Levi, and I'll still take the million dollars."

"You don't get a million dollars, sorry, and I will never finish the picture because it's hard for me to draw pictures of stuff that I don't know or like."

"Excuses, excuses," Jacob said sitting next to Seth shaking his finger at her.

"Shut up Jacob." Eve snapped flipping him off and turning back to Seth. "Well, will you draw it for me?"

"Fine, only if you draw a picture of Jacob and I for me, and no excuses."

"Why can't you do that? You're really good at drawing, way better than me. Besides, I would think if you wanted a pretty picture of you and your boyfriend, you would just print off one of the billion you probably have saved onto your phone."

"We're not..."

"I'm not gay..." Seth and Jacob both said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eve said rolling her eyes, interrupting their protests. "I can see right through both of your facades, and fine, I'll draw you and Jacob, but you'll have to send me a picture. I would also prefer that in the picture, both of you have all you're clothing on. No nudes. Although, you can draw Levi naked for me."

"What!?!?!?!?" Seth said choking on his spit.

"Just kidding! Jeez! Okay, but do you both want a picture of whatever I'm drawing for you? Or is it just you that's wanting a picture, Seth?"

"I want one!" Jacob shouted.

"Okay, calm down, there's no need to yell. One other thing, do y'all want Sam in the picture?"

"Why would we want Sam in the picture?" Seth asked.

"Uh, I see the way ya'll look at him, yes both of you. You both constantly look at him like you're undressing him in your mind. Arg! Now I'm undressing him in my mind. I'm going to kill Hayden later for giving me such vivid imagery of all the freshmen guys naked. I don't even like any freshmen, so it's not like I asked him to share with me all the locker room secrets like yogurt-slinger or shit like that!!! Sorry, I just really had to rant."

Eve stopped talking and both of the boys looked at her like she was crazy, no one saying a thing.

"Okaaaay. Awkward silence. I'll take that as a no. Whatever, Oh and since I'm drawing two pictures, you can just go ahead and add Viktor from, Yuri! On Ice into the picture of Levi that you're drawing for me. Make it Christmas themed with Happy Birthday in big letters hanging in the background. Did you know that they were both born on Christmas? Did you know that Levi's character is freaking thirty-three years old! Thirty-three!!! Whatever, sorry that I interrupted your card game or whatever it is you're doing. See ya!" And with that, Eve walked away.

"What the fuck? She has a lot of problems, I feel bad for her friend Sydney." Jacob said looking at Seth once Eve was out of their view.

"And how did she know that I was undressing Sam in my mind?"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding Seth. Why would I undress Sam in my mind if I can undress you in real life?" Jacob winked at Seth and smiled. Seth winked back.

"Btw, what the fuck is, Yuri! On Ice?"

"Oh, it's an anime gayer than you and I."

"Is that possible?"

"Oh yeah, and I don't see how she could want a picture of Viktor when Yurio is way better," Seth said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Is Yuri, hotter than me?"

"It's Yurio, get your facts straight you uncultured swine, and yes, he's way hotter than you."

"Whatever, leave me alone." Then Jacob whispered under his breath,

"Nobody's hotter than me, and I am insulted, my facts will never be straight, I like my facts how I like myself, as round and as colorful as I could possibly get."

"Oh go suck a dick Jacob," Seth said annoyed with his egotistical boyfriend.

"Well, if you're offering..."

*****

It was two in the morning, and Seth and Jacob were currently having a very heated conversation. Apparently, Jacob had slipped something, making it obvious that he was cheating on Seth.

Seth: You're cheating on me??

Jacob: Well yes, but technically i'm cheating on that person too.

Seth: There are 3 people?!

Jacob: NO, i mean that the person doesn't know that i'm with you.

Seth: And does that not bother you at all?

Jacob: What do you think? Of course, it does, i feel like shit. and not only that, i still haven't came out of the closet to my parents yet, and that's eating me alive. You know how much i hate keeping big things away from my parents, or at least my mom, if my dad were to find out, he'd kill me.

Seth: yeah, and the people at school that are guessing it, even tho we keep denying it

Jacob: yeah

Seth: Who is it

Jacob: ???

Seth: The other person asshold, who are you cheating on me with/

Seth: *asshole

15 mins later

Jacob: ...

Jacob: Sam

Seth: Wow

Jacob: Im sorry seth really i am and i know it's horrible but i like you both

Seth: whatever im going to bed

Jacob: Goodnight, Love.

*****

It was first period Bio. and the teacher was late and everyone was talking, that is, everyone except for Seth and Jacob, who were content on ignoring each other and doing their own thing.

"Hey, Seth!" Eve said getting up from her seat and walking over to Seth and Jacob's table,

"Have you started drawing the picture?" She asked Seth.

"Um, yeah, you want to see it?"

"No, I would rather it be a surprise. You want to see what I've got so far?"

"No thanks, Eve. On second thought, you don't have to draw that picture for us, everyone knows how much you hate drawing realistic people, it was rude of us to ask you to draw it."

"You. You asked." Jacob said correcting Seth under his breath, though loud enough for both of them to hear anyways.

"Um. if I remember correctly, you said you wanted one too, even if it wasn't your idea, it doesn't mean that you didn't ask, 'cause you did," Eve said snapping at Jacob, though both boys were oblivious to her anger.

"Besides, I don't care if you guys are arguing at the moment or ignoring each other, I am halfway through the damn picture, and you're right Seth, I hate drawing realistic profiles, but as I said before, I'm halfway into it. So you two can stop bitching and get over whatever shit you're going through because I'm finishing the picture and when I'm done with the other copies, you're getting it and you're going to enjoy them because I have and am putting a lot of time and effort into tracing them. So screw you guys. Better yet, go screw each other, maybe then you two will get over the fight that you obviously had last night."

"Okay, so maybe we're angry at each other, but who are you angry at, Eve?"

"I don't know, if life was a person, I'd be angry at him, other than that, I'm just in a bitchy mood. Whatever, I'm going to go sit down and listen to History Maker, piano version, on repeat, and probably cry because there is no season two of Yuri! On Ice. You two should listen to it, maybe it will make you two forgive each other for whatever happened last night between the two of you."

"Fuck off, Eve," Jacob said as she walked away and in turn, she flipped him off over her shoulder without looking back at him.

*****

 

It was apparent to everybody at the lunch table that something was wrong with Seth and Jacob.

"What is wrong with you two idiots?" Hope asked annoyed with the fact that Seth and Jacob were trying very hard to ignore the other while throwing as many insults as possible to each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob said with his body turned as far away from Seth as possible.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't," Hayden said rolling his eyes. "What do you think Sam? What do you think is wrong with them?"

"Um, I don't know," Sam said looking down at his food refusing to make eye contact with either Seth or Jacob, who were both currently glaring holes into him.

"Whatever, hey Jacob, are you going to eat that?" Hayden said pointing at something unidentifiable on Jacob's tray.

"No, you can have it, just so long as you throw away my tray afterward." He pushed Hayden his tray full of food and got onto his phone, doing nothing at all.

"Oh. My. Lordy. Something is wrong, Jacob just gave his whole tray of food away." Hope said as all the guys at the table leaped onto Hayden trying to take away the food Jacob gave away. And with that, Seth got up and went to the bathroom, spending the remainder of lunch in there, avoiding the inevitable.

*****

Seth's Pov

(Seth texting Sam)

Seth: Hey Sam

Seth: I don't know how to feel

Seth: I want to be mad at you, want to be mad at jacob but i can't because, well you know why

Seth: im sorry for cheating on you

Seth: I know he told you

Seth: but i don't want to feel sorry

Seth: Honestly i don't think i feel sorry

Seth: sfhdggj.x,jdfj

Seth: I don't know how i feel

(Seth texting Jacob)

Seth: im sorry

Jacob: What?

Seth: all day today i made you feel bad when in truth you had no reason to feel bad

Jacob: i case you didn't remember, i was cheating on you

5 mins later

Seth: I'm sorry i didnt tell u yesterday

Jacob: what

Seth: I've been cheating on u too

Jacob: ???

Seth: with Sam

Jacob: meet me @ 6 tomorrow in the school cafeteria

*****

Jacobs pov

Jacob was pacing in the cafeteria, it was currently 6:05, and neither Sam or Seth were there. Neither of them answered his text to meet him either.

Twenty minutes later, Seth burst through the cafeteria doors.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom was screaming at me because I didn't take out the trash last night."

"It's fine, Sam's late too." As if on cue, Sam walked through the front doors with his school bag slung over his shoulder and his hood pulled up covering his face.

"Hey," He whispered, looking at his feet standing in front of Jacob and Seth.

"Okay, first off, I'm not mad at all," Jacob said, "because that would be stupid, seeing as we were all keeping secrets from each other, so there is no need to be bitches towards each other. Second of all, just to clarify, I was dating Seth and Seth was dating Sam, and Sam was dating me?"

"Yep," Seth said as Sam said.

"Yeah, basically."

"My one question is, how long has this been going on between you two?" Jacob asked.

"About a month," Sam muttered.

"So we've all been dating each other for that same amount of time?"

"Basically," Seth answered. Then after a very awkward silence, Seth asked the lingering question that had been floating in the air between Sam and himself.

"Why are we here exactly, Jacob?"

"I just... I hate fighting with you Seth, and I hate seeing you sad Sam, and I just, I want it to go away. If I could, I would just kiss those feelings of sadness and hatred away and wish for everything to get better. I just don't want to fight you two, I can't, I'm in love with both of you, and... well, I don't know, I just don't want to stop having what I have between us all. I know you guys feel this too, so what do you say? Do you want to keep on being friends? Being lovers? Or do you want to stop and break up not only what we have now, but what we had? I don't want to lose our friendship or our love for each other. What do we do now?" It was silent until Sam finally spoke up.

"Well, my parents are out of town tonight with my brother, so if y'all want, we could all go to my house and fix... this." It was then decided that they would all go to Sam's house that night to try to save their broken relationships.

*****

They were all at Sam's house, sitting on his bed, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Sam?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Jacob?"

"First of all, no offense at all to you Seth," Seth scoffed, clearly not eager to hear what Jacob was about to say,

"And second of all, Sam, you would always say no to me when I would ask you to do the do with me. Was that because you were dating Seth too and you felt that having sex while cheating on the other would be taking it too far?"

"Yeah. I liked both of you, and I wanted to do both of you, but I was scared. I was scared that I would do it with one of you and then not want to do it with the other, then the one that I didn't do it with would eventually find out and hate me. I didn't want it to seem as if I favorited one of you over the other, because I don't. I know that sounds horrible, but I love each of you equally, in your own flawed ways. Seth; you're so sweet in your own reckless, innocent ways, that when I look at you, this feeling of, I don't know what it is, flows over me. Jacob; You have this thing, whereas smart and as pretty as you get, you have these moments where I think that you just have to be the stupidest person on earth."

"Most stupid," Jacob said blushing a mad color of red.

"See! The littlest things you do and say, like that, turn me on, same with you Seth. And I'm stuck wherever I am at the current moment, not knowing what to do. And most of the time, it's in the middle of class. You say something, the smallest thing, whether it be a sweet comment towards someone, or a smart alec remark telling someone to go suck a dick, but you say it in a way that makes me want to tackle one of the two of you and strip you of all your clothing and freaking kiss you in and on every spot humanly possible. And it kills me. It kills me when I have those feelings because I don't know how to channel them, I don't know what to do with them. Yeah, I'll make out with one of you in a corner out of view from everyone else, but it's not enough. It's never enough, and I have no idea what to do." Sam threw his head into his hands, then he looked up when nobody said anything. Jacob exchanged a look with Seth, and Seth nodded his head in understanding back at him. Then, to Sam's great confusion, both Jacob and Seth started stripping until they were both stark naked sitting on his bed.

"Wha? What..."

"Sam, take off your clothes," Jacob said gently Sam.

"Um, I'm pretty sure this is peer pressure," Sam said gulping, tugging at the edge of his shirt, still hesitant, not knowing if he was sure if he wanted to do it.

"No, it's not," Seth stated, looking into Sam's deep eyes, "You're just scared, come on Sam, you know you want to." Seth reached forward and grabbed Collins shirt, attempting to pull it off his body. Jacob smacked Seth across the face.

"Oww, what was that for?" Seth said recoiling, letting go of Sam's shirt while rubbing his cheek.

"That is peer pressure, we shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry Sam, it was a mistake." Jacob got up and grabbed his shirt.

"No! No. Please, I do want to do this!" Sam said quickly before Jacob could put on his shirt.

"I, I just, I'm not sure how to do this." Sam looked down, blushing with embarrassment, "I mean, we're all guys. There's three of us!" Panic started showing all across Sam's face.

"Dude, calm down!" Seth said,

"Just take off all your clothes and we'll show you, no need to be a scaredy cat." With that, Sam took off all of his clothes and sat down on the middle of the bed looking really, really lost. Jacob rolled his eyes at Sam's innocence and shoved him down onto the bed.

"WAIT!!" Seth shouted, standing up on the bed in his birthday suit, looking down at his two lovers, "I have something to say before we all, well, you know..."

"Well, get on with it, Romeo, " Jacob said rolling off the top of Sam looking expectantly at Seth. Seth cleared his throat.

"I am a Pork Cutlet bowl fatale that enthralls men."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sam asked, looking really confused.

"Nothing, just a reference from one of his animes." With that, Jacob kicked his foot out at Seth, causing Seth to fall off the bed in a stream of cuss words.

"Hey wait for me, you guys!"

"Never!!!"

"Come on, Jacob, you have to share, I like Sam too."

"Wait your turn, you enthralled pansy!" Jacob said fiercely kissing Sam while fighting for dominance and failing. After a lot of struggling to be let into the party, Seth gave up and decided to masturbate while waiting for his turn.

"Hey guys," Seth said getting up off the floor. Sam and Jacob ignored him, still going at it at full force. "HEY YOU SELFISH LITTLE ASSHOLES, LISTEN TO ME!!!"

"What?" Sam asked rolling off of Jacob, panting, covered in a fine layer of sweat.

"Do you hear that?" Seth asked quietly with a pissed, but frightened look on his face.

"Wtf? What is that?" Jacob asked whispering, suddenly hearing moaning noises coming from somewhere in the room, but not from any one of the three guys. Scared, Seth got off the floor and jumped into Sam's arms. Sam smiled and kissed him. "Guys, stop it! There is freaking moaning coming from the corner!"

"Okay, okay, I'll turn on my light," Sam said getting up off the bed and walking towards the light switch, still holding on to Seth. "It's probably my dog humping a stuffed animal or something." He turned on the light and to the guy's great surprise, there in the corner was not a dog, but Hayden rubbing his penis fastly, moaning.

"Hayden!?" All three of them shouted out at the same time.

"Wha...?" Hayden said jumping up putting his hands behind his back, turning a bright shade of red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam shouted.

"Umm,"

"How did you even get in here?" Jacob asked before Hayden could answer Sam.

"Umm..."

"Do you want to join us so I'm not the third wheel?" Seth asked hopefully.

"NO!" Jacob and Sam both shouted at Seth, as Sam tossed him onto his bed. Sam looked back at Hayden.

"I really don't want to know why, so Hayden, please just pull up your pants, and get the fuck out of here."

"Okay," Hayden said quickly, looking relieved, running out of the room as fast as he could, pulling up his pants.

"Now where were we?" Sam asked.

"Um, you two were having hardcore sex leaving me to be the third wheel!" Seth said looking sad and pissed.

"Aww, the poor baby," Sam said, "I guess it can be your turn to have a little bit of fun." Sam pounced onto Seth, making Seth send out a little screech. "I'm going to bang you so hard, you're going to be screaming to the rooftops in pain, begging me to stop." Seth let out a scared giggle.

"Well, we don't call you 'The Sex' for nothing."

************

 

 

I purple you,

Watermelon 

 

 

 

Tell me what I should do in the next chapter!


End file.
